A connector of this class is already known from DE 10 2004 003 438 A1. Therein a gravity cup produced as an injection-molded part from plastic for a paint spray gun is known, that has a cup-like container and a lid that can be placed onto the container. A connector part, having a hollow cylindrical connection piece with a threaded wedge element running around the outer circumference of this connection piece, is molded onto the lid for direct attachment of the gravity cup to a paint spray gun. The threaded wedge element serves to produce a threaded wedge connection to a counter-element on the gun base of the paint spray gun. Due to the cooperation of the threaded wedge element with the counter-element on the spray gun base, the gravity cup can be quickly and easily connected to the spray gun and again detached from it. In order that the threaded wedge element not be turned too far during placement of the gravity cup on the paint spray gun, a stop element that forms a limit stop during the production of a threaded wedge connection between the gravity cup and the paint spray gun is provided at the end of the threaded wedge element.
Since the connection piece, like the lid of the gravity cup, is manufactured from plastic, and the counter-element on the spray gun base is manufactured from metal, there is the problem in the production of the threaded wedge connection with the known connector part-caused by manufacturing tolerances that the harder counter-element digs into the comparatively softer connection piece made of plastic, and in particular, into the threaded wedge element. During the detachment of the threaded wedge connection by turning back the lid from the counter-element, it is also possible for a plastic chip on the upper side of the threaded wedge element to be peeled off due to the resiliency of the plastic. First, the threaded wedge element is thereby damaged and is further worn away each time the gravity cup is placed on the spray gun, which leads to a less tight seating of the gravity cup lid on the spray gun base. Second, due to the removal of plastic material on the connection pipe by the cutting of the metallic counter-element into the plastic material, plastic chips are created, which have an extremely disruptive effect during painting and are extremely undesirable because they can contaminate the surface to be painted, or damage the painted surface.